Daisuki
by Juliex11
Summary: no se me ocurre nada R&R por favor
1. Chapter 1

**DAISUKI**

**Alex: hola lectores **

**Kisshu: de donde vino esta historia?**

**Alex: es una " novela" donde nuestros invitados especiales son MFK, Rosalina MX y Juliex11**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

una niña de 5 años de edad con el cabello negro y los ojos azules caminaba por el bosque con un vestido blanco con una cinta aul en la cintura

" vamos alex " grito la pequeña

" Juliett no corras te puedes lastimar" dijo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes , vestido con un pantalon negro y una camisa blanca

" vamos a la laguna" grito la pequeña de nombre juliett corriendo hacia una laguna (A/A: no tengo que describirla creo que saben como es una laguna) cuando llegaron vieron a una chica y a un chico y juliett se acerco

" hola , como se llaman ?" le pregunto juliett

" juliett no corras asi" dijo alex cansado y luego vio a los chicos y dijo " hola"

" hola" recibio la respuesta de la pequeña de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos color miel vestida con un vestido color rosa con una cinta roja

" como te llamas?" pregunto juliett

" rosa y tu?" dijo la pequeña de cabellos castaño oscuro

" encantada rosa , yo soy juliett" se presento juliett " quien es tu amigo?" señalo al chico que estaba detras de rosa

" el es mi hermano mark " dijo rosa señalando a un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos negros " y tu amigo quien es?" señalo rosa a alex

" mi hermano alexander" dijo juliett señalando a alex

" hola rosita" dijo alex

" seamos amigas rosa" dijo juliett muy animada

" claro" dijo rosa animada tambien (A/A: que raro)

" vaos a unos columpios por aqui " dijo juliett guiandola hacia los juegos

" vamos mark" grito rosa agarrando de la mano a su hermano

" gracias por esperarme hermanita" gito alex

" de nada" le grito juliett

**En los columpios: **juliett, rosa , mark y alex habian llegado a los columpios y empearon ajugar todos juntos

**30 Minutos despues: ** alex se acerco a juliett y le dijo " nos tenemos que ir" y juliett se bajo y fue a abrazar a mark y a rosa

" espero que nos veamos pronto " dijo juliett y se fue con alex a la mansion

" ADIOS" grito rosa

" vamos rosa recuerda que tenemos que ir a visitar a los amigos de nuestros padres hoy " dijo mark cargando a rosa en brazos

**Unas horas despues:** rosa y mark llegaron a una mansion donde los recibio un hombre de unos 25 años cabello negro y ojos azules , con un smoking negro

" cesar, anna bienvenidos " dijo el hombre

" mario como has estado y tus pequeños?" pregunto el hombre de nombre cesar , ojos negros y cabellos castaños oscuros

" aqui vienen " dijo mario viendo como los pequeños bajaban las escaleras

" mira rosa es la chica que vimos en la laguna " dijo mark viendo a juliett

" Juliett " grito rosa

" rosa" grito juliett y fue directo a abrazarla

" se conocen?" preguntaron sus padres a alex y mark

" se vieron hoy en la laguna" dijeron los chicos al unisolo

" bueno creo que no hace falta presentarlos " dijo cesar

" ya nos conocemos señor" dijo alex

" papa rosa se puede quedar a dormir hoy?" pregunto juliett

" mama puedo" le pregunto rosa a anna

" porque no" dijo anna sonriendole a rosa

* * *

><p><strong>Alex: lo se corto , aburrido y no se que mas pero buenooo actualizare pronto <strong>

**Kisshu: no se quien comeno peor si tu o juliex**

**Alex: dejen sus reviews al primer reviews le hare un one-shot de la pareja que quiera**


	2. Chapter 2

**DAISUKI**

**Alex: hola , dos cap en un dia**

**kisshu: no me digas**

**Alex: con la historia**

* * *

><p>" papa rosa se puede quedar a dormir hoy?" pregunto juliett<p>

" mama puedo" le pregunto rosa a anna

" porque no" dijo anna sonriendole a rosa y rosa tomo la mano de juliett y se fueron a jugar a su cuarto

" y ustedes que haran?" pegunto cesar a los chicos

" jugaremos con las chicas" dijo mark " donde queda la habitacion de tu hermanita"

" por aqui" dijo alex guiandolo a la habitacion de juliett

**En la habitacion de Juliett: **juliett escucho unos golpes en la puerta y fue a abrir y dijo " chicos pasen"

" gracias" dijo mark

" quieren jugar con nosotras?" pregunto rosa

" a que?" pregunto mark

" ah no , todo menos eso" dijo alex

" que paso?" pegunto mark

" no jugare al juego de te" dijo alex

" anda no seas malo" dijo juliett haciendo pucheros

" no" dijo alex y vio que july seguia haciendo pucheros y dijo " no puedo contigo cierto, esta bien juguemos" y vio que rosa y mark ya estaban sentados en la mesita (A/A: * esta riendo a ya no poder) y con las tacitas listas y comenzaron a jugar

**luego de un rato: **mark y juliett fueron tomados de las manos donde sus padres y les dijeron " cuando seamos grandes queremos casarnos " y sus padres se rieron

" se casaran cuando tengan la edad para hacerlo " dijo mario a los pequeños y los pequeños volvieron al cuarto de juliett

**En la habiatacion de Juliett: **alex intentaba salir de la silla y vio a juliett y le dijo " hechame una mano" y juliett fue y lo ayudo a salir de la silla

" y ahora que fue eso ?" pregunt alex

" que cosa?" preguntaron mark y juliett

" de que se quieren casar" dijo rosa

" ¿que no podemos?" pregunto mark abraando a Juliett (A/R:* que hace ella aqui* aww que lindos)

" si pueden , al final se quedaran a dormir?" pregunto alex

" sip " dijo mark

" mark dormimos juntos?" dijo juliett

" por que no" dijo mark simplemente

" tienen pijamas?" pregunto alex

" no " dijo rosa

" que talla eres rosa?" pregunto alex " parees que eres la misma que juliett"

" pruebate uno de mis pijamas" dijo juliett entregandole un vestido hasta las rodillas colo violeta con bordes blancos " puedes cambiarte en el baño" dijo señalando el baño

" gracias" dijo rosa entrando al baño

**5 minutos despues: **rosa salio del baño y vio que todos estaban con sus pijamas , juliett tenia uno igual que rosa solo que color celeste , mark y alex unos short largos color negro con una camisa sin mangas blanca

" te queda bien?" pregunto juliett

" si , al parecer somos la misma talla" dijo rosa sonriendole

" rosa dormiras conmigo espero que no te moleste" dijo alex

" no me molesta" dijo rosa bostezando y alex la cargo

" esta chica se queda dormida rapido" dijo mark con juliett en sus brazos y la dejo en la cama

" buenas noches" dijo alex dandole un beso en la cabeza a juliett , " buenas noches mark" dijo cerrando la puerta y mark se subio con Juliett a la cama y durmieron abrazados

**En la habitacion de Alex: **Alex ya habia colocado en la cama y se subio con ella y dijo " buenas noches rosita" y cubrio con las mantas a ambos

* * *

><p><strong>alex: lo se muy corto , muy rapido muy cursi , en el proximo cap nos adelantaremos unos años <strong>

**Kisshu: a nadie le interesa**

**Alex: tu callate **


	3. Chapter 3

**DAISUKI**

**Kisshu: recuedenme matar a juliex por dejar que alex escribiera esta historia **

* * *

><p>han pasado 7 años desde que los chicos se conocieron y se han convertido en amigos muy cercanos<p>

" Mark eres un tonto " grito juliett cuando mark la hizo tropezar

" te has enfadado?" le pregunto mark burlón

" me voy " dijo juliett levantándose y se fue corriendo al bosque

" espera" grito mark y la siguio

**En el jardin : **alex y rosa jugaban con distintos elemento de alli

" corre rosa " dijo alex preparándose para atraparla

" vamos a ver si me pillas " dijo rosa con aire de superioridad

" engreída" dijo alex " pero igual te quiero"

" eres un mentiroso " dijo rosa riendo

" te pille" dijo alex cagandola en sus brazos

" t-tramposo " tartamudeo rosa

" en la guerra todo se vale" dijo alex

**En el bosque : **Juliett seguia corriendo hasta que llego a un lugar que ella no conocia

" donde estoy?" se pregunto y vio y dos hombres

" hola pequeña " le dijo uno de los hombres

" que bien formada estas " dijo otro

" con permiso no debo hablar con desconocidos" dijo ella y uno de los hombres la agarro de la muñeca y le dijo " tu no iras a ningun lado" (A/A: uh la cosa aqui ya se calento si eres menor de 12 años no leas la siguiente parte XD) y la inmovilizo

" dejenme " dijo juliett llorando mientras uno de los hombres la despojaba de la blusa que traía puesta y la tocaba

" déjenla " grito mark

" uh un niñato " dijo un de los hombres

" dejenla " dijo Mark pegando le un combo (A/A: un puñetazo como les conozcan ) a los dos hombres (A/A: me da paja seguir escribiendo escenas de peleas ya que no se describirlas XD)

" estas bien ?" le pregunto mark a juliett y ella lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar

" Tenia miedo " dijo juliett

" y tu blusa?" pregunto mark y miro hacia todos lados y vio la blusa rota , mark se saco la camisa que traía puesta y se la entrego a juliett " ponte esto "

" g-gracias" dijo juliett poniéndose la camisa y mark la cargo

" tranquila todo paso " dijo mark y juliett siguió llorando

" agradezco que ubiras llegado o si no esos hombres me hubieran " dijo juliett

" ni lo menciones " dijo mark " lo importante es que llegue a tiempo y no te hicieron nada"

**Llegando a la mansión : **Mark seguía cargando a juliett y la llevo a su habitación , vio que juliett ya se habia quedado dormida

" juliett despierta " dijo mark moviendo la y un poco y ella se apego a el y el se sonrojo " anda ya despierta" dijo mark

" Mark " dijo juliett empezando a llorar otra vez " promete que estaras conmigo siempre "

" lo prometo " dijo mark abrazándola y acariciendole el cabello " ya tranquila que eso ya paso"

" esta bien " dijo juliett

* * *

><p><strong>Alex: y bien como quedo el cap?<strong>

**Kisshu: sabes que luego te mataran **

**Alex: estoy consiente de ello pero que VIVA EL MARLIETT **

**Los lectores: ¿ Marliett?**

**Alex: si marliett **


	4. Chapter 4

**DAISUKI**

**Alex: hehe.. varios me han preguntado que significa Marliett , Marliett es la pareja de MarkXJuliett ( o sea MFK Y JULIEX )**

**Taruto: preparo el funeral porque hay dos personas que no estan nada contentos con eso de que ellos son pareja**

**Alex: me mataran pero valdra la pena**

* * *

><p>" Mark " dijo juliett empezando a llorar otra vez " promete que estaras conmigo siempre "<p>

" lo prometo " dijo mark abrazándola y acariciendole el cabello " ya tranquila que eso ya paso"

" esta bien " dijo juliett y le dio un beso en la mejilla

**Con rosa y alex: **rosa y alex seguian jugando hasta que rosa dijo

" vamos a ver a juliett no la he visto" dijo rosa

" quizas este con mark " dijo alex

" ven vamos a verlos " dijo rosa agarrando la mano de alex y lo arrastro (A/A: literalmente) al cuarto de juliett y vieron a juliett y mark muy abrazaditos

" nos perdimos de algo?" pregunto rosa alzando una ceja

" y porque mark esta sin camisa?" pregunto alex

" y juliett con la ropa algo corrida?" termino la oracion rosa

" no es lo que piensan " dijeron al unisolo mark y juliett

" si no es lo que pensamos , les importaria explicar" dijo rosa y juliett comenzo a llorar y mark la abrazo

" que ha pasado?" pregunto alex

" es un tema delicado " dijo mark

" que paso?" pregunto otra vez alex

" casi me violaron " dijo juliett abrazando a mark y llorando

" ¿QUE?" gritaron rosa y alex

" lo que escucharon " dijo mark

" quien fue?" dijo alex

" n-no lo se , eran unos señores" dijo juliett

" No te hicieron nada ?" pregunto con preocupación alex

" mark me salvo " dijo juliett mientras seguía abrazando a mark

" y estoy sin camisa es porque juliett la trae puesta " dijo mark acariciándole la cabeza a juliett (A/ROSALINA: * como llego mi amore aqui* MARLIETT AL PODER!)

" bueno , los dejaremos solos , invite a rosa a salir hoy" dijo alex

" sin hacer nada picarones " dijo rosa en tono burlon y los chicos se sonrojaron levemente

" vamos rosa" dijo alex " antes de que pongan como unos tomates" y se la llevo

" rosa y sus comentarios" dijo mark

"ya dejala"dijo Juliett riendo

" me encanta cuando te ries" dijo mark acercándose a su boca y le lanzo un peluche " te atrape"

" mark" dijo juliett amenazadoramente " te atrapare y cuando lo haga te matare "

" eso quiero verlo" dijo mark empezando a correr por la habitación " atraparme si puedes"

" sabes que soy mas rapida que tu" dijo juliett corriendo detras de mark y le lanzo un peluche

" hey no me ataques" dijo mark

" tu empezaste " dijo juliett

" mira" dijo mark señalando un lugar de la habitación

" donde?" dijo juliett mirando hacia el lugar y luego grito " mark sueltame"

" no" dijo mark con sus manos en la cintura de juliett

" si me soltaras" dijo juliett

" y que si no lo hago" dijo mark burlon

" te hare cosquillas hasta que te quedes sin aire" dijo juliett

" ah si?" dijo mark

" si" dijo juliett y mark le empezo a hacer cosquillas

" no sera al contrario" dijo mark arriba de juliett

**Con alex y rosa : **alex y rosa iban caminando tranquilamente por el bosque hasta que una chica de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios , delgada, y un unos short cortos de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes verde agua empuja a rosa a la laguna

" rosa " grito Alex y le lanzo una mirada amenazante a la chica

" rosa te odio" dijo la chica intentando ahogar a rosa

" ya dejala aurora" grito alex y se lanzo a la laguna y empujo a aurora y cargo a rosa

" auch" dijo aurora viendo su brazo y vio que le sangraba un poco " me las pagaras alexander"

" me tienen sin cuidado tus amenazas" dijo alex todavia cargando a rosa

" cof" tosía rosa

* * *

><p><strong>alex: que tal me quedo el cap?<strong>

**taruto : * esta planeando el funeral* **

**kisshu y ichigo: tarado **

**alex: meh * esta jugando con su celular***


	5. Chapter 5

**DAISUKI**

**Alex: hola lectores, juliex me dijo que no publicara en un tiempo porque no tiene inspiracion para continua sus historias **

* * *

><p>" me tienen sin cuidado tus amenazas" dijo alex todavia cargando a rosa<p>

" cof" tosía rosa

" me las pagaras engendro " dijo aurora y se fue (A/A: que persona que yo conozco me dice engendro? )

" estas bien rosa?" pregunto alex con preocupación

" si , no te preocupes" dijo rosa aun tosiendo

" segura?" pregunto alex muy preocupado

" si , pero promete algo" dijo rosa

" ¿que?" pregunto alex

" no le digas a mark que esto paso " dijo rosa

" pero tiene que saberlo" dijo alex

" prometemelo" dijo rosa " no quiero preocuparle"

" esta bien , te lo prometo" dijo alex

" gracias" dijo rosa

" ven vamos a la mansión " dijo alex cargandola en su espalda y se fueron caminando a la mansión

**Llegando a la mansión:** alex y rosa venían riendo y vieron a juliett esperándolos en cargada en la puerta

" y ustedes donde estaban" dijo juliett

" eso no te incumbe " dijo alex

" si me incumbe , soy tu hermana y me preocupo" dijo juliett " se tardaron mas de 3 horas"

" y eso que?" dijo alex " me retiro " dijo el y se fue con rosa a su cuarto

" y a este que mosca le pico?" dijo en voz baja a juliett

" quien sabe" dijo mark apareciendo de la nada

" ay " grito juliett " me has asustado , pense que te habias ido"

" ya ves que no " dijo mark " y rosa?"

" esta con mi hermano en su cuarto" dijo juliett

" y luego nosotros somos los picarones " dijo mark y juliett se rio

" tienes razón" dijo juliett

**Con rosa y alex: **alex puso a rosa en la cama y la cubrio con unas mantas delgadas " necesitas algo rosita?" pregunto el

" no alex" dijo rosa

" segura?" pregunto alex

" si alex tranquilo" dijo rosa

" cualquier cosa yo estare aqui contigo" dijo alex (A/A: juliex y MFK aprendan de nosotros a no ser tan frios que por algo les pagamos )

" gracias alex" dijo rosa

" duerme ahora si quieres" dijo alex

" gracias" dijo rosa bostezando

" te quiero rosa" dijo alex

" yo tambien alex" dijo rosa y se dio media vuelta y se quedo dormida

" nunca entendere como se quedan dormidas tan rapido " dijo alex

**Con los padres de rosa y Los padres de juliett : **estaban reunidos en una sala y bebiendo te (A/A: mint donde?)

" entonces se iran un tiempo" pregunto mario

" yo con mark nos iremos un tiempo , anna y rosa se quedaran aqui"dijo cesar

" como lo tomaron mark y rosa" pregunto marina

" ellos aun no lo saben " dijo anna

" pobre mark ya saben como se ha hecho amigo de juliett y alex durante estos años" dijo anna

" lo se , pero no queda otra opcion" dijo cesar

" cuando se iran?" pregunto mario

" en 2 semanas" dijo cesar(A/A: despues del proximo capitulo)

" tan pronto?" pregunto marina

" si" dijo anna

" durante cuanto tiempo se iran?" pregunto mario

" sinceramente 3-4 años" respondio cesar

" los vamos a extañar" dijo mario

" nos mantendremos en contacto " dijo mario

* * *

><p><strong>Alex: como me quedo el cap?<strong>

**kisshu: pobre alex y RMX que los mataran **

**Alex: lo se pero valdra la pena y hay un anuncio que queremos acerles RMX y yo **

_**[Juliex y MFK se casaran este 14 de febrero y estan todos cordialmente invitados a su boda ]**_

**Taruto y el demas elenco de TMM: JULIEX Y MFK SE CASARAN ?!**

**Alex: sip**


	6. Chapter 6

**DAISUKI**

**Alex: hola mis amados lectores **

**Kisshu: a ti nadie te quiere**

**Alex: RMX me ama y nos casaremos * puras bodas este año, puras bodas, y baby shower de juliex proximamente ***

**el elenco de TMM: ASI QUE JULIEX Y MFK DE VERDAD SE CASAN **

**Alex: si **

* * *

><p>ha pasado una semana desde que los padres de los chicos se reunieron , los chicos han estado muy cerca últimamente<p>

**En la mansión de rosa y Mark: ** mark estaba mirando la techo tirando y atrapando una bola (A/A: ustedes saben de lo que hablo)

" mark estas ocupado?" pregunto rosa entrando a la habitación y vio a su hermano jugando

" eh?" dijo mark y se le cayo la bola en la cara

" estas ocupado?" pregunto rosa

" no , ¿ porque?" pregunto mark

" quiere que me acompañes a comprar algo" dijo rosa

" pero yo no quiero estar ahí cada 5 minutos que me digas " como se ve esto" " dijo mark quejándose

" no voy a comprarme ropa " dijo rosa " por a comprar joyas"

" aun peor" dijo mark " kami-sama por no tuve hermanos "

" ya deja de quejarte pedazo de flojo " dijo rosa " que nos encontraremos con dos personas alla"

" quienes?" pregunto mark

" ven conmigo y lo sabras" dijo rosa

**En la mansión de alex y juliett: **alex estaba tocando la puerta de juliett

" ya levántate pedazo de persona" dijo alex

" déjame dormir , tengo sueño" le respondio juliett

" por al buena o por la mala " dijo alex

"por ninguna" dijo juliett " vete al diablo"

"será por la mala entonces" murmuro alex y entro al cuarto de juliett y le empezó a hacer cosquillas " pero de que te levantas te levantas"

" esta bien " dijo juliett y se levanto " pero fuera de aquí pervertido "

" me siento honrado de que me reconozcas " dijo alex con tono burlon y juliett rodo los ojos

**Un par de horas después: **rosa estaba en el centro comercial con mark y hizo una seña

" chicos por aquí" dijo rosa apuntando un lugar

" hola rosa" dijo juliett acercándose con alex

" rosa que linda" dijo alex viendo a rosa y recibió un golpe por parte de juliett

" no seas pervertido con mis amigas" dijo juliett (A/A: ya no me regañes )

" gracias" dijo rosa algo sonrojada

" y que hacemos todos aquí?" preguntaron mark y juliett

" queríamos comprar algunas cosas" dijo alex

" tu quieres comprar joyas, te fuiste al otro lado o que?" pregunto juliett en tono burlon (A/A: burlona)y mark se rio

" muy graciosa hermanita , no mama quiere algunas joyas" dijo alex

" gay" murmuro juliett

" que has dicho?" pregunto alex

" yo nada" dijo juliett " mark me acompañas a comprar algo?"

" claro" dijo mark

" porque a ella no le pones peros y a mi si" dijo rosa molesta (A/A ya no se enoje mi amore)

" porque tu también puedes hacer las cosas y además tienes a alex " dijo mark

" ven rosa dime donde es esa joyería" dijo alex tomando la mano de rosa

**En la joyería: **rosa y alex llegaron a la joyería y una señorita los atendio

" que desean ?" les pregunto la señorita

" un collar de perlas " dijo alex

" un dije en forma de corazón " dijo rosa sonriendo

" para que quieres el dije?" pregunto alex

" no es para mi , es para otra persona" dijo rosa

" tu quieres algo , yo te lo pago" dijo alex sonriendo

" no gracias " dijo rosa

" venga síganme " dijo la señorita llevándolos a la caja (A/A: donde se paga)

**luego de pagar:** los chicos iban caminando tranquilamente y alex le pregunto a rosa " no ya enserio para quien es?"

" para mark , se lo quiere dar a juliett " dijo rosa " prometes no decirle?"

" lo prometo" dijo alex " porque se lo quiere dar"

" esta próxima semana se tiene que ir con mi padre " dijo rosa " no me preguntes porque ni yo se la respuesta"

" esta bien " dijo Alexander " como que ya se tardaron?"

" si " dijo rosa

**Con mark y juliett: ** mark y juliett estaban caminando por el centro comercial

" M-mark" tartamudeo juliett

"dime" dijo mark

" me puedes soltar la mano?" pregunto juliett sonrojada apuntando su mano en la que mark apreta fuertemente

* * *

><p><strong>Alex: lo siento si es aburrido pero el proximo lo tienen muy pronto * 4-5 dias mas*<strong>

**Lucia: * que hace mi maldita hermana aqui * asi que esta es tu historia maldito bastardo perro de quinta **

**Alex: juntarte con juliex te ha hecho mal hasta le copias los insultos **

**Kisshu: vaya otra loca mas a la lista * apunta a lucia a una lista de mas de 200 metros * **

**taruto: dejen sus reviews **


End file.
